Manually-controlled automotive seating systems are known. Such systems may include seating firmness control for seat occupant comfort in which the occupant manually controls actuators for varying fluid pressure in one or more bladders within a seat. To assure occupant comfort, the fluid within each bladder must be set to a pressure corresponding to the physical attributes of the seat occupant and to the occupant's position within the seat. In a seating system having a plethora of such bladders, the manual process of bladder pressure adjustment can be difficult and time consuming. Unless the occupant takes the time to properly adjust all bladders, the seat may be uncomfortable. As a single occupant shifts in position within the seat, the pressure requirements within the bladders may change, requiring further manual input to assure seating comfort. Over an extended driving period, occupant comfort requirements may change and an initial fluid pressure setting within one or more of the bladders may require updating. Occupant muscle fatigue and discomfort may result unless proper manual pressure adjustment is provided. Manually controlled automotive seating systems may further include manually controlled actuators for positioning or orienting the seat. Unless the seat position or orientation corresponding to the attributes of the seat occupant and the position of the seat occupant within the seat is identified and maintained throughout a period of occupation of the seat, occupant comfort may be reduced and proper interaction of the seating system with other systems may not be assured.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an automotive seating control system that assures proper seating control with minimum burden placed on the seat occupant to establish and maintain proper settings of a seating control system.